


Never let me go

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 01, Teen Sam Winchester, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Sam to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

Never let me go.  
Never let me out of your reach.  
Let me stay here forever.  
Safe in your arms. Protected by your presence. Protected by you.   
Let me stay here until your arms become a cage around my shape.  
Let me stay here until the day I die.  
Let me live here, let me stay.   
Let me pray to the angels, so they can keep the devil away.  
Let me pray to you, so you can keep me safe.  
Let me worship you. Let me make you my god.   
Let me build my home inside your ribcage.  
Let me rest there, beside your heart, so the beating of your heart can keep me alive.  
Let me rest there, so the beating of your heart can lull me to sleep, with the reassurance that you are still alive.  
Let me see thru your eyes, so I can see what you see. So I can protect you from the inside.  
Let me breath your air, let me flow thru your blood.  
Let me rediscover every part of you.   
Let me become a distant memory in the back of your head.  
Let me escape there, till I am ready to face the world.  
Let me hide from my evil thoughts, from my uncertainty.  
Let me whisper you promises of love, let me make you strong.  
Let me protect you. Let me write it on your bones so you'll never forget it.  
Let me love you.  
Let me become a part of you.  
Let me rip you apart only to sew you together again.  
Let me kiss all your wounds away. Let me drink your tears.  
Let me whisper away all your misery.   
Let me make you better. Let me fix your mistakes. Let me save you from failure.  
Let me save you from this horrible end. Cause I have seen how it all ends, and it’s not pretty.  
Let me take you to the beginning; before it all went wrong.  
Let us start over again, a fresh start.  
Let me wash away the pain, the bad memories.  
Let me sing it in your ear so you'll always remember it.  
Let me tell you the secrets, the ugly truths. So you can grow on my pain and become better.  
Let me show you the truth, piece by piece so you never will make the same mistakes again.  
Let me make you a crown of flowers to remind you of the beauty of the world. To remind you of kindness and happiness.  
Let me take your hand and show you the long forgotten paths.  
Let me show you the paths you should avoid, the paths to sorrow and emptiness.  
Let me show you the paths you should follow, the paths to happiness and success.  
Let me step back and see you choose the same path over and over again.  
Let me step back and watch from the corner of my eye, that you choose your own path.  
Let me sit on your shoulder when you make this decision, silently watching how you will change the way it all went wrong.


End file.
